1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible tubing, and in particular to a flexible fuel tube assembly for gas-fired appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas-fired appliances include ovens, stoves, ranges, clothes dryers, water heaters, furnaces, gas log fireplaces and the like. Such appliances are typically connected to external fuel sources, for example, natural gas lines.
A common type of gas fireplace includes a gas valve connected to the external fuel source and, via an internal fuel tube, to an internal gas burner. An important design consideration is to provide relatively secure and permanent connections between the internal fuel tube and the components attached thereto in order to avoid gas leaks and the hazards associated therewith. Fuel tubes are often constructed of aluminum, stainless steel and other materials chosen for their resistance to rust and corrosion.
Internal fuel tubes in gas-fired appliances often include bends and turns for directing the flow path of gas between desired locations. They can be fabricated from rigid, smooth-walled tubing on pipe-bending equipment specifically designed for this purpose. However, the tubing can kink, collapse or otherwise sustain damage in the bending process, thus wasting material, adding cost and compromising the integrity of the fuel tube and the safety of the appliance.
Another objective in designing gas-fired appliances is to minimize the number of fittings and connections. Fewer fittings can result in lower costs and less risk of leaks.
A common gas flow path configuration in a fireplace exits a gas valve through a bend of approximately 90.degree. to an elbow connector through which the gas flow makes another 90.degree. turn into a burner. Replacing the gas valve and/or the gas burner in such an appliance normally involves removing the internal fuel tube. The fuel tube is often replaced along with the other components, which may necessitate forming the required bend or bends in order to properly align the fuel tube ends with the gas valve and the elbow connector. Fuel tubing can be wasted if the bends are made improperly or if the pipe ends do not properly align with the components to which they are connected.
Problems can also arise in reinstalling an existing internal fuel tube if the replacement components to not align in the same way as the original components being replaced. Variations in component spacing and alignment often require the fuel tube to be custom fabricated for a particular application in the field, with the attendant risks of material waste and misalignment, which could result in leaks.
Heretofore there has not been available a flexible fuel tube assembly for gas-fired appliances with the advantages and features of the present invention.